


What If Love Was Always Near?

by half_alive



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, 5+2 actually, Bisexual Barry Allen, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_alive/pseuds/half_alive
Summary: Five times Leonard Snart finds himself questioning The Flash’s sexuality, one time he gains… personal knowledge, and one time it doesn’t matter.Or, Len lowkey wants to hit that but it’s whatever because Barry’s straight, until Len realizes he’s not so sure that’s true and suddenly has to deal with his feelings about it.





	What If Love Was Always Near?

**1.**

The great thing about being Captain Cold was that, more often than not, people forgot about Leonard Snart. When he wasn’t wearing his parka or lugging around the cold gun, it was relatively easy to slip under the radar, even when out in public.

Like today, for instance. A couple of years ago, walking into a busy coffee shop in the nice part of Central City might have earned him more than a few stares and a tip off to the police. Today, he didn’t even have to wear sunglasses and that dreadful ballcap to fly under the radar. No one batted an eye when he strolled into Jitters, and the woman in front of him in line even smiled at him when she accidentally brushed his shoulder.

He was waiting for one of the baristas to finish making his drink, just observing the people around him, when someone coming through the door caught his eye. He frowned.

It wasn’t that he was surprised to find Barry Allen here — of the two of them, he was the one who was far more in his element at Jitters. It wasn’t even surprising that they would happen to come here at the same time and run into each other — it had happened before, and may or may not have been the reason Len chose this particular coffee shop over the others in the area, if only to have the opportunity to get under The Flash’s skin and rile him up.

What was surprising was who Barry was with. A young guy in casual dress, with nicely styled hair and a confident smile. That wasn’t the part that got him, though. It was the fact that, from this distance at least, it looked like the two of them might be flirting.

Len wasn’t sure he’d ever seen The Flash blush before. It was kind of adorable, especially with that shy little smile he was sporting along with it.

“A Killer Frost for Leo?”

He thanked the barista and accepted the drink, throwing a decent tip on the counter. When he looked back across the shop, Barry’s friend had joined the line and Barry himself had found them a seat in the back corner. He didn’t even consider interrupting, forgoing his plans of ruffling The Flash’s feathers. He’d leave them to… whatever it was they were doing.

Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, even after he’d made it back to the safehouse. It stayed with him as he flipped Mick off, who was grumbling about him not bringing anything back for him, and he found himself turning it over in his head as he took the cold gun apart to make sure all its pieces were in order.

Had they really been flirting? He hadn’t heard what they were saying, but the redness of Barry’s cheeks and the way the guy had been eyeing him had certainly made it seem that way. It brought up a whole other slew of questions. Did that mean Barry was gay? Bi? Somewhere on the spectrum that was a little further down from ‘straight’ than Len had assumed?

Not that he’d thought about it before now, of course.

He shook his head, wiping down the barrel of the cold gun. It wasn’t any of his business. Besides, it didn’t seem right to speculate, especially when he and Barry were the furthest thing from friends. What did it matter? It didn’t affect him.

_ Maybe you want it to _ , some annoying little part of him whispered. He violently obliterated it and swept the dust into a vault somewhere deep, deep in the back of his mind.

 

**2.**

The bar was a slightly more surprising place to run into Barry Allen. It wasn’t sleazy enough for it to be totally shocking, but it also wasn’t anywhere he’d run into him before.

Yet, there he was, laughing with his friends at one of the tables near the front, eyes crinkled and coat tossed over the back of his chair. The more Len looked at him, the more in his element he seemed, like there was nowhere he belonged more than a mid-scale bar in the West End of Central City. Once again, Len was probably the one who was out of place here.

He debated leaving. He’d had a shit night dealing with underwhelming henchmen who didn’t know their place and whose egos made it impossible to teach it to them. He wanted to drink and be angry in peace, or maybe to find someone to take home and work the anger out another way. It was hard to do the former when he could hear the voices of Team Flash from here, and it felt odd to do the latter when he could see Cisco Ramon trying to get with the bartender.

Just as he was about to say ‘fuck it’ and walk out, Barry left their table to join his friend at the bar. The bar, which was between Len and the door. While he could’ve probably slipped past an intoxicated Cisco no problem, a sober Flash was another thing entirely. Sighing, he sunk back in his chair and took another sip of his drink.

He glanced around. Back at the table, Iris and the doctor were still laughing with another man Len didn’t recognize, the whole lot of them very obviously wasted. Snorting, he had to shake his head at how discomfiting it was to see them so… light and happy. When he saw them, they were usually staring at him in a mixture of disdain and disappointment, or stressed out of their minds over whatever big bad had warranted turning to their enemy for help.

When he turned his attention back to the bar, Barry was shaking his head. Cisco had a firm grip on his upper arm but was swaying without the bartop to support him. His eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively, mumbling something Len couldn’t catch. He watched them both consider a woman further down the row of stools, who had dark lipstick and a low cut dress and was chatting with her friend.

Barry patted Cisco’s arm like he was trying to console him. “She’s not really my type.”

Cisco gave a put upon sigh, frowning despairingly into his drink. “No one ever is,” he complained.

Len watched Barry shrug, unbothered, and give his friend another mollifying pat. A quick conversation later, Barry was gathering his drink and heading back to the table with the girls, leaving Cisco to fend for himself with the bartender.

It was the perfect moment to slip out unnoticed, and Len took it without hesitation. He made it out the door without issue, as he’d known he would. Breathing in the fresh air, he briefly considered heading to one of the other bars nearby, all of which were now guaranteed to be Team Flash-free. Yet, somehow without him noticing, he realized the rage he’d been feeling since the job he’d worked earlier blew up in his face had disappeared.

Instead, there was a nagging curiosity in its place.  _ Not his type _ , Barry had said. Because he preferred a different kind of woman, or because he didn’t prefer women at all?

_ Fuck _ , Len snapped at himself.  _ Stop thinking about it. _

The issue, of course, was that ever since he’d seen him at Jitters a couple of weeks ago, he hadn’t been able to. Every so often, he’d still find his mind drifting back to that flirtatious little smile on Barry’s face and  _ wondering _ .

Len tugged his coat tighter around himself. He’d just have to try harder to forget about it then.

 

**3.**

Saints and Sinners, while definitely not a place The Flash would frequent by choice, was not an usual place to find him, either. It was one of Len’s very few known hangouts and, occasionally, Mick’s too, which made it one of the primary means Barry had of tracking him down and badgering him to ‘be a hero’ and help them with whatever mess they’d gotten themselves into this time.

Len considered carefully. He ran his thumb along the rim of his glass, which had been empty for too long now. “How  _ much _ gold?”

“I need your help protecting it, not stealing it,” Barry replied with a sigh. He’d long since been disillusioned of the notion that Len would ever be a true upstanding citizen, for however hard he clung to the hope that he could still be a hero.

Len leaned back in the booth, clasping his hands on the table between them. He narrowed his eyes, making sure to really play up the part of Captain Cold the way he usually did, and hummed. “What’s in it for me?”

“Not letting a serial killer get their hands on half of Central City’s money?”

“Sorry, kid, but you’re going to have to sweeten the deal if you want my help. And even more if you want Heatwave on board.”

Barry looked annoyed, which was what he’d been aiming for. “I think we’re past using code names, aren’t we?”

They most definitely were and had been since basically the first time they’d faced each other off, but sometimes Len liked to throw them in there just to remind Barry who he was dealing with. It helped to really sell that they weren’t heroes and most definitely weren’t lending a hand out of the goodness of their hearts, because there wasn’t any goodness  _ in _ their hearts. Not that Barry would ever accept that.

Len just shrugged. After a long moment, Barry sighed. “Fine. What do you want?”

“An upgrade to our guns might suffice.”

“That’s…” He frowned. “I’ll have to ask Cisco.”

“I’m not in any rush.”

Frustrated, Barry shook his head. They both knew he was going to have to walk away empty handed until he could come back with a promise of payment, and they also both knew that, unlike Len, Barry actually  _ was _ in a rush. The meta they were up against didn’t have a cooling off period between heists. 

The table vibrated, drawing both of their attentions from the stalemate to the phone that had just lit up. Barry picked it up immediately, tapping around the screen and reading with intense concentration. He’d tried to tamp it down, but Len could see the smile trying to break out on his face as he typed out a reply.

When he was finished, he tucked his phone into his pocket and stood up. “I have to go. I’ll be back tomorrow with Cisco’s answer.”

Len raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Hot date? Who’s the lucky lady?” he asked, if only to irritate him even more. It wasn’t a successful encounter with Captain Cold if you didn’t walk away wanting to punch something.

Barry just snorted and shook his head. “So you can hold her hostage and ice her fingers?” he countered.

Feeling oddly proud at the grit that hadn’t been there back in the early days of The Flash, Len had to give him that. They’d never forgiven him and Mick for the various times they’d kidnapped various members of Team Flash and if they had any sense, they never would. Yet, the blow had lost some of its sting over the years, so it was now more of an annoying paper cut than an open wound.

Len gave him the slyest little smile he had. “Just looking out for your virtue, Scarlet.”

After Barry had left with another snort and a disbelieving shake of his head, Len flagged down the bartender for a drink and some food. It was while he was waiting that he played the encounter over again in his head, as he did most things. Only, it wasn’t the deal they’d been working on that occupied his thoughts. It was what had pulled Barry away from the discussion.

He hadn’t denied he had a date and he’d also confirmed it was with a woman. Which meant that he was interested in women, after all. Bi, then? Pan? Or straight and Len had misinterpreted his interactions with the man at Jitters?

It wasn’t important, he reminded himself. Not only because Barry seemed to be taken, but also because there was absolutely no universe where it even mattered if he wasn’t. He was attractive and Len had certainly thought about him in that way before, despite the fact that he was not the type he usually went for, but it was just that — an attraction. There was absolutely no universe in which Captain Cold and The Flash,  _ nemeses _ , would ever be anything but exactly that.

Not even a hook-up. Not even for a night.

 

**4.**

It’s the same bar as before, except this time Len is not at all surprised to find Barry already there when he arrives. When he’d decided on having a few drinks to forget about the incompetence of the team he’d started putting together for a heist two months from now, the small part of him that decided on this place had done so knowing there was a chance Barry would be here.

There were six empty tables scattered around, but Len forwent all of them for a seat at the bar right beside Barry. “Fancy meeting you here.”

If Barry was surprised to see him, he didn’t show it. It took less than a moment for it to register that he was being spoken to, and when it did he smiled easily. He took a sip of his drink. “Not your usual hangout, is it?”

“Oh?” Len raised an eyebrow, pretending to be taken aback. “And tell me, what is?”

Barry hummed like he was thinking it over. “Tailing an armoured truck? A bank vault? Whichever museum has the most expensive piece?”

Len snorted. “You know me too well, Red,” he conceded, grinning. He flagged the bartender down to order something half as strong as he’d been intending to when he’d first walked in. As she poured, she offered him a smile he’d seen plenty of times. If it had been another night, he might’ve smiled back and flirted a little, flashed her that dark gaze that always got people going and invited her back to safehouse thirteen for a good time. Tonight, he nodded politely back and tipped her well, but left it there.

“Hardly,” Barry replied eventually, drawing his attention back to their conversation. When he turned to face him, there was a look in his eyes that said  _ but I’d like to _ .

Len didn’t know what to do with that — of course, he knew what he might like to do with it, but he also knew that was a horrible idea. He may have been unable to get the thought out of his head for months now, but that didn’t make it any less impossible.

Whether Barry was interested or not didn’t matter. It would only complicate things, especially with someone like Barry who Len couldn’t imagine being the type to go from sleeping with someone to facing them off in a fight without having any feelings about it.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to do anything with… whatever that was.

Barry gave him another smile and a short laugh like he knew exactly how he’d had Len’s mind spinning. He pushed his empty glass towards the bartender and stood, clapping Len on the shoulder. “My friends are waiting for me. Have a good night, Len.”

Len stared after him with a frown before he schooled his expression. When he turned back around, the smile the bartender offered him was different than before. A little bit teasing, and a little bit sympathetic. He shook his head, downed the rest of his drink, and ordered another, twice as strong this time.

_ Len _ . Barry had never called him anything but Snart or some variation on Captain Cold before. He liked the sound of his name on his lips.

Also, either Barry was interested in men ( _ in him _ , that stupid, annoying part of him whispered before he hacked it apart again) or he just enjoyed getting under Len’s skin for a change. Honestly, it could have been either.

 

**5.**

This time, Len most definitely had not been hoping to run into him, nor had Barry been seeking him out. It was at Jitters again, only much later in the evening. Len was strictly here on business, tracking the movements of the owners of a couple of very expensive art installments he’d had his eye on for a while now. He’d tailed them from the dinner they’d just shared, which they took together every Friday night after a lazy stroll down the boardwalk. It would have been sweet how they carved such time out each week to spend together, if not for the fact that Len had learned almost immediately that they were both having affairs.

It spoke to his concentration on the job that he didn’t notice Barry until well after he’d arrived. It looked like Barry himself had been there a while, sitting across from a woman Len didn’t recognize with four mugs between them. Some of them must have been empty and had yet to be cleared away by the staff, who were busy chatting with each other as they wiped down the machines.

He shifted in his seat, pulling the lapels of his coat up and the brim of his hat down in an effort to conceal his face should Barry happen to turn around.

Len glanced at his targets. They were sharing a muffin, discussing each of their boring days at work. It was clear they wouldn’t be going anywhere soon, so he left their conversation and turned his hearing to Barry’s.

“How is she?” the woman was saying. “She’s getting married, isn’t she?” She made a noise of consolidation, drawing her lips back in an apologetic smile. “That has to suck. I’m sorry.”

Barry shook his head. “It’s fine, actually. I moved on a long time ago. And anyway, it’s nice to see Iris happy.”

Len couldn’t see his face from where he was sitting, but it wasn’t hard to imagine the soft smile that must be there. Even if he’d rarely been in a position to witness it, Barry was the kind of person who loved his friends and family unconditionally and wholeheartedly. He thrived off their happiness, taking it and using it as the foundation to build his own around.

Still, he’d almost forgotten about Barry’s feelings for Iris. It seemed so long ago that he’d been trailing after her, hopelessly in love and always waiting for a chance even when he knew it would never happen. It’d been obvious, even to Len, who at the time had only ever come up against him as an enemy.

“Oh?” The woman raised her eyebrows, leaning forward expectantly. “Someone new in your life, then?”

“I— No. No, not really. You know me, always falling for someone completely unattainable.” He watched him rub at the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he’d never managed to shake. Len had almost pointed it out to him once, followed by a whole speech about never showing your weaknesses, but he’d sounded too much like his father in his head and had let it go. Besides, they weren’t friends. It wasn’t his place.

The couple Len had followed here chose that moment to pick up and leave, so Len had to abandon Barry’s conversation in favour of tailing them out at a carefully measured distance, but it stuck with him even as he tracked his targets back to their home. More and more lately, everything Barry did seemed to stick with him.

He felt…  _ something _ . It was hard to place, if only because he had more experience pushing feelings like this away than he did trying to make sense of them. The knowledge that Barry had  _ fallen _ for someone was important, whether he liked it or not, only he couldn’t decide whether it was his innate need to know everything about everything or his attraction to Barry that made it so. 

He still wasn’t sure where Barry stood on the spectrum, but he was starting to wonder whether he was so determined to figure it out because it was a puzzle he wanted to crack or because he wanted to know if there was a chance of…

It didn’t really matter now, did it? The first was still a mystery, but the answer to the second was clear. Barry had feelings for someone, and it was most definitely someone better suited for him than a man who’d tried to kill him or the people he loved on more than one occasion. Even if they were completely unattainable, as he’d put it.

Unless…

At the bar, it hadn’t really felt like Barry was just trying to get a rise out of him. Part of it had felt real, like there was a genuine interest there, even if it did seem to have come out of nowhere. Part of Len, the part that went deeper than basic attraction, could acknowledge that his interest in Barry was more than just a fixation on a rival and more than a passing desire.

That same part of him could also acknowledge that they were a far cry from nemeses anymore. These days, they were closer to friends than enemies. It was more often that they found themselves fighting on the same side than fighting against each other.

Maybe Captain Cold and The Flash could never be anything more than grudging allies, but the same didn’t have to be true when the masks came off.

Len shook his head. Clearly, he was going crazy. It was probably all the sleep he’d been losing planning this next job.

 

**+1.**

It was mildly concerning how easy it was to find out where The Flash lived. It was also concerning how easy it was for Len to break in and set up camp on one of his sofa’s to wait for him to get home. Some other time, he would have to have a word with Barry about the laughable security measures he had in place.

Although, Barry must already know, considering how completely unsurprised he was to see Len. He hesitated for all of a second in the entryway before shaking his head, continuing on to the closet to hang up his coat. It was a far cry from the last time they’d been in this position, where Barry had thrown him up against the wall in Joe West’s living room and Len had threatened to turn the cold gun on Iris.

“Come to warn me about another of your friends’ plans to murder me?” Barry asked, sounding not at all concerned.

Len hummed. He folded one leg over the other, resting his hands on his knee. “They were hardly my friends.”

“Colleagues, then. Fellow criminals?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Len cut in, leaning back on the sofa. By now, Barry had come further into the living room and was standing a few feet away, looking down at him expectantly. “I’m turning over a new leaf. I’m off on a suicide mission to save the future.”

“Rip Hunter?” Now Barry did seem surprised. He frowned at him. “Why would—” He paused. “Tell me you’re not just going with them so you can use the timeship to steal shit.”

Len shrugged, but didn’t grace that with a response. It wouldn’t matter what he said one way or another; they both knew it was true. Even if there was a very small part of Len that had also agreed to board The Waverider for what Barry and his friends would consider the ‘right’ reasons.

He stood, brushing invisible lint from his clothes. “Anyway, I came to say my farewells. I know you’ll miss me terribly. I’m sure none of your second rate villains are quite as  _ fun _ as I am.”

For a moment, Barry just looked at him like he wasn’t quite sure what to say. He still seemed to be wrapping his head around the idea that Len was leaving, though he wasn’t sure whether it was more shocking that he was joining a team of ragtag superheroes to save the world or that he was leaving Central City at all. It wasn’t that long ago that Barry had been begging him to go, and Len had staunchly refused.

Finally, Barry finished processing. A tiny smile touched his lips. “That’s not quite the word I’d use. I am going to miss you, though.”

“Really?” Len looked at him. He wasn’t certain whether to keep with the playful banter they’d had going, or if this was a shift into a much more serious conversation that had been coming for a while now. He settled on something in between — a light tone with a carefully calculating gaze, despite the smirk still on his lips.

Barry hummed, stepping closer. Len watched him approach, tracking the distance between them but making no move to back away.

“Really,” he said, this time a little more softly. “I’ll miss _ you _ , though. Not Captain Cold.”

They were less than a metre apart now, so close that Len could count the freckles dotting Barry’s cheeks if he wanted to. The air between them felt dangerous, like Len was standing on the edge of a cliff, calculating his odds of survival if he were to take the plunge. Never one to leap without a dozen safety nets in place, he folded his arms across his chest and kept his gaze even. “Are you so sure there’s a difference?”

Barry’s eyes searched his. “I’m sure I’d like to find out,” he murmured.

Maybe it was the earnest expression on his face, or that Len knew for a fact that Barry was the kind of person who dove first and only paused to think it through after he got hurt. Maybe it was that Len had been obsessed with him since the first time they met, even when he had only known him as The Flash, and over the past few months had slowly begun to realize that the obsession ran deeper than that. It was more than that.

Or maybe it was just the fact that Barry looked really fucking good even in the shit lighting of his apartment that had Len stepping forward to slide a hand around the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss.

This was probably an awful idea, he told himself even as Barry melted against him. It was most surely going to end in disaster, he thought even as hands settled on his hips to draw him closer. But when the kiss got more heated and he felt some of the breath go out of his body, he decided he didn’t really give a shit.

This could all go up in flames tomorrow, could cause the end of his career as a lifelong criminal and cost him his hard earned reputation as the coldest man in Central City, and it would still be worth finally knowing the way Barry kissed.

 

**+2.**

Ever since he was a child, waiting up for the first signs of his father coming back to life after drinking himself to sleep, Len had had trouble sleeping. It had made sense for a long time — first because he never knew when Lewis was going to come into his and Lisa’s shared room to torment them, and then because he always had to be ready to pick up and leave when the cops raided another of his safehouses in the middle of the night.

With Lewis six feet under and Len’s record wiped from existence, there wasn’t much of a reason for it anymore. So instead of tossing and turning, one eye open in case the Big Bad showed up, he’d stare up at the ceiling and find a million smaller reasons not to close his eyes.

“Can’t sleep?” Barry murmured into the dark. Len blinked, shifting his head just enough to see the outline of him stretched out beside him. He’d thought Barry had fallen asleep hours ago. He used to be so vigilant in listening for the shift in his breathing that would tell Len he was out. They’d been spending too many nights together lately if Len had gotten so complacent.

When Len only hummed in response, Barry slid a hand across his stomach and brushed his chin against his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

There wasn’t any kind of expectation in his voice, which was why Len decided it’d be okay to share something, at least. He ran back through the thoughts he’d been mulling over the past couple of hours. It was difficult to find one that he was comfortable sharing — though, lately, he’d been getting better at sharing even the things that weren’t comfortable. Barry was dangerously easy to trust. — but eventually he settled on something. “At the bar, when you implied that you wanted to get to know me, you were flirting with me, right?”

The response was immediate. “ _ Really? _ ” Barry pulled his head back to stare at him in disbelief, and Len had to shift his own head to meet his eyes in the dark. “That’s what’s keeping you up?  _ Now?  _ It’s not obvious? We’ve been sharing a bed for  _ months _ .”

“Well, it is  _ now _ . I only wanted confirmation.” He shifted away so he could pretend to be offended. “But at the time I wasn’t even sure you were…”

“Bi? Into older men? Down to shack up with my most bitter enemy?”

“Oh please, like there was anything bitter about it.”

“You kidnapped my friends, there was definitely some bitterness.”

Len snorted. “Will you ever let that go?”

“No,” Barry said, suddenly completely serious. He moved, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Len. “And if you ever do it again, not only will this,” he waved a hand between them, “be over, but I also won’t hesitate to hunt you down and throw you in Iron Heights, our old deal be damned.”

“How  _ cold _ .”

It took a second, but as soon as Barry got it he groaned and flopped back on the bed. It was a shift from his Flash persona, whose enemy had once held two of his closest friends hostage and hurt countless others, to Barry Allen, whose boyfriend’s sense of humor consisted almost entirely of puns that he clearly hadn’t learned to appreciate properly yet.

“Nevermind, we’re already over,” he said, rolling away.

Len laughed. When he stopped, it went quiet between them. Then, after a moment, he rolled onto his side and pulled Barry to him. He pressed his nose to the nape of his neck, his arm wrapped around his stomach, and dropped the lightest of kisses there. “It won’t,” he promised, his voice much softer. “Happen again. I’m sorry it happened at all.”

Barry placed a hand on top of his. “Thanks,” he whispered back. “Because I don’t really want this to be over.”

“Me neither.”

It had taken him a long time to get to the point where he was able to admit that, but he’d gotten here. Even though it’d only been a few months, this relationship he had with Barry — because it was a relationship, no matter how much that word had once disturbed him — was one of very few things Len didn’t want to live without.

He wasn’t sure how it had happened, how Barry had weaseled his way into Len’s heart when there hadn’t been much of it left, but here they were. Sharing a bed, sharing dangerous promises, sharing the weight of both of their pasts — each heavy in their own right. Sharing a  _ life _ , dare he say it.

It mattered after all who Barry was into. It mattered that it was  _ Len _ . It mattered that, hopefully, it would always be Len.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for my Coldflash Bingo card, this time for the square 'Coming Out'. Okay, so technically no one actually 'came out', but creative freedom etc. etc. (Once again, me copping out of writing the actual prompt ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This originally only had the +2 scene, but I added the +1 after reading the comments on my last fic and seeing so many people asking for the scene where they actually get together.
> 
> I adore all comments and kudos, and please feel free to come check me out/yell at me on [Tumblr](https://frozenflash.tumblr.com) <3 Also feel free to make suggestions/requests over there either just in general, or based off the other squares in my card xx


End file.
